Songs Left UnSung
by OneFrighteningLittleMonster123
Summary: This is Rue's story during the Hunger Games. Her thoughts and feelings during the Games.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Rue's story during the book The Hunger Games **

I hop from limb to limb high up in the branches of the trees. Nobody can reach me. It's only me and the birds. We share pretty little songs with one another, teaching the other the tune. I trill out my four note song that signals the end of another working day and the Mocking Jays play it back to me in harmony.

It is not the end of the day, rather it is just morning and I have not been able to sleep easily. The sun is peeking up over the trees with a bright orange light, exposing the straight rows of tree's that have been plucked clean except for the apples high in the tree tops, ones that only I can reach. No, it is not the end of a working day but in another way it is the end. Two unlucky children will be sent to the Capitol to fight for their lives. I trill out my song as a respect to them.

I think idly of my own name, written neatly in the draw. Nine times. Nine times out of the possible thousands. I am only twelve but I had accepted tesserae seeing as I was the oldest out of the six kids and this would at least keep my family eating a while.

It scared me to have nine slips in the crystal bowl, but then I thought of some of the eighteen year olds who had their names in maybe fifty times or more.

I jump through the trees until its late morning and it's already quite warm. It's time to get ready. I hurry home, keeping to the dirt paths that lead through the town, rather than taking the faster route though the woods.

Not a soul is present, everyone is preparing for the reaping, the ceremony where the names are read. All of the little houses are boarded up and not a soul is on the street. Except for me.

My house is a little shack which isn't really big enough for the eight of us, but we manage. We had just finished the harvest season and had a decent amount of money. It wouldn't last, but it was there. My stomach growled just to remind me how little there was to eat in district eleven. One would think since we produce the food, we would have the most to eat perhaps. One would be wrong. We must never eat the food, only if it has been severely spoiled.

I enter the little house to find my family bustling about, my mother trying to get my squirming little siblings into their finest clothes.

My mother turns to me in the midst of pulling a dress over my little sister Purity's head. She giggled and squirmed away, not wanting to get dressed up. My mother was clearly frustrated but she never let it show. She was the kindest woman I knew.

"Rue, where have you been?" She asked me kindly.

"Out," I answered slowly. "I couldn't sleep."

Mother finally pulled the dress over Purity's head and she took off running.

"My little Rue," She said gently as she walked over to me. "Always with her head in the tree's." She placed her warm lips of my forehead and held me there for a while.

When she pulled away she eyed me for a moment. "Your dress is in the first bedroom. Fix yourself pretty."

She smiled and pulled a stray leaf from my hair. "None of these," She warned as she let the leaf drop.

"Yes mama," I assured her.

This was the first reaping my family was ever going to attend live, in the town center. We had always watched them on our beat up television, only because it was mandatory. Mama, Papa and my little brother Bryce, who was only one year younger than me, were terrified for me.

I slowly dressed in my best green dress, and tied my dark thick hair back with a matching ribbon. I picked out all of the loose twigs and leaves from my hair and I was satisfied. I traced my face in the small dirty mirror and let out a nervous laugh.

Mother appeared in the doorway and began to sing me my favourite song.

_Baby don't worry because now I have your back. And every time you feel like crying, I'm going to try to make you laugh._

She continued to sing as she crossed the room and bent down beside me, her voice now in my ear. She sung with a voice as soft as the wind and as sweet as sugar.

_And if I can't, if it just hurts too bad  
Then we'll wait for it to pass  
And I will keep you company  
Through those days so long and black_

My father then appeared in the doorway announcing that it was time to go. My mother paused a moment and touched the tip of her finger to the tip of her nose. I did the same. It was how we said we loved each other when we were high-up in the trees. I would simply touch my nose and she would look up at me from her lower position and she would know.

The walk took a little over ten minutes, though it would have only taken me five on my own. My little siblings slowed things down. The center was already crowded. I observed the square with awe. It was the only place in District 11 that was kept neatly besides the orchards. Beautiful flowers lined the stage and the ground was built expensive tile, rather than plain dirt.

I quickly said goodbye to my family and went to stand with the rest of the twelve year old girls. I knew a handful of them and they all wore nervous expressions.

District 11's escort, a small woman named Ivy Storm makes her way on stage. She wears a bright purple jacket with matching pants. Her hair matches also. I am not sure if it is a wig or if she has dyed it. Most people from the Capitol wear strange clothes. She takes her chair beside our Mayor, a large man with thick curly hair named Mayor Song. I used to think that he became mayor because everyone fancied his name. On the other side of Ivy Storm sit two women, both tiny with the same dark skin and dark eyes as me. These are the two girls who have won the Hunger Games in our district. The first is Jasmine Icechanter. She won by being quick and smart. Simple. The second is Victory Mourner. She had a talent with knives. Enough said.

At two o'clock exactly, the mayor steps up and delivers the speech I watch every year on the television. It is much more exciting live. The mayor then introduces our two previous winners, both of which are in their late twenties. We won the Games two years in a row, both thirteen year old girls. But that was around fourteen years ago.

Finally it's time to read the names. Ivy steps up to the front of the stage and drawls out the famous line from the Capitol.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

She then proceeds over to the clear bowl and reaches her hand in. An agonizing time later she pulls up a slip and my heartbeat goes wild.

Only nine.

I am trying desperately to assure myself that it won't be me.

"Rue Dire." Ivy's pleasant voice comes over the speakers and I am too shocked to move.

"Rue?" Ivy asked once more, and this time I somehow find the will to move my legs. Only a slight applause breaks out, nobody likes to see a twelve year old brought to the Games. I can't bear myself to look at my family, to see the looks of pure horror on their faces. There was no question I was going to die. I may as well be dead now.

I numbly shake Ivy's hand and stand on the stage beside her. I suddenly feel ten times smaller than I am. I can't seem to hear anything but my frantic heartbeat in my ears.

Ivy makes her way over to the boys bowl and reads off a name. I can't hear it so my eyes automatically search the crowd. In my searching my eyes come upon my mother's anguished face. I rip them away immediately. Back in my searching I notice movement in the seventeen year old boys section. Thresh Waller makes his way forward, only making things worse.

Thresh is one of the biggest men from or district. I had only spoken to him once and he seemed nice enough, but none of that mattered because now we would have to kill one another. Only one person can win the Hunger Games.

But then I remember that I am fast and I can climb the tallest parts of the tree's which no one else can. I have knowledge of plants. I am smart. I can survive.

**I devoured this book in two days, it was so good. I was just attached to Rue and I really want to write about her and get into her world. I hope this is good so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

(_I do not own the hunger games. Everything belongs to it's rightful owner)_

Thresh tromps his way onstage and shakes Ivy's hand. Again I feel ten times smaller than I really am. Thresh looms over me like a dangerous force. He doesn't seem worried about the weeks to come. His face holds little expression.

The mayor says a quick congratulations to the two of us and then he makes his way over to the top of the stage to read the treaty of treason.

My ears are now clear of my pulse so I can listen, however my stomach churns uncomfortably. I still can't bring myself to look at my family.

When Mayor Song is finished the Anthem begins to play the crowd looks up in discomfort. I know what they see. They see me, little Rue, the girl who can climb to the tallest of the trees, standing beside Thresh, and they know that there will be other boys like him in the Games. They are thinking that I have no chance.

When the anthem is finished I am whisked away through the justice building and into a nice room. They leave me alone.

Yes, I have seen this on television. This is where the tributes get an hour to say all of their goodbyes. I can't help but look around the room. It is neat, with brilliant white carpet, which I have muddied.

Though the room is nice, I can't help but wish I were up in my tree's, singing with my birds. The first person that comes in is my mother. I run into her arms as soon as the door closes behind her, but I don't let a single tear escape. Those who cry on reaping day are always labelled the weak ones in the Games.

"My little Rue," My mother keeps saying as she holds me on the fine couch. Her fingers brush through my hair and I close my eyes. I pretend I am back at home.

She then begins to sing me my favourite song.

"Mama? Where are all of my siblings?" I ask her calmly. I want to say goodbye.

"Rue," She begins. "They are too young to come through here. They don't know what's happening."

"What about Bryce? He's eleven." I ask.

Her eyes flash with pain. "Your father has taken the children home. Bryce isn't taking this well."

This makes me feel awful. My head snaps up with determination. "Mama, don't let Bryce take tesserae."

She looks to the floor. "How will we eat Rue?" She asks me. She has already accepted my death.

"I will win. I will come home. We will eat." I say through clenched teeth.

"Rue, there are big boys in the Games. Why, you have seen Thresh. You cannot go head to head with a boy of that size." A tiny sob escapes her lips.

"Maybe I can't fight with them. But I can climb and I can run." I say as I wrap my arms around her neck.

Then all of our time is up. The peacekeepers are at the door and they are taking Mama away.

"Now you fight Rue." She warns me as she is almost gone.

I quickly press my finger to my nose and I barely catch her doing the same. The peacekeepers close the door and I sink into the couch. I am alone again. No one else would be coming to say goodbye.

I am shaking like a leaf on the couch. The loneliness is already starting to set in.

After a few minutes I am herded into a car and driven to the train station. The ride isn't long, but I am fascinated with the car. I had never been in one before. I ran my fingers over the leather seat. It felt nice.

Soon we pull up to the train station and it is crawling with reporters. They hold their camera's poised to catch whatever emotion is on my face. I settle on a blank expression and make my way to the train with my peacekeeper escorts.

Thresh is standing in the door of the train and I join him. We stay like this for sometime while the camera's capture us. Finally the doors shut and we are allowed inside.

Thresh stands in front of me and I go to get around him. He puts out his arm to stop me a moment. "Good luck little girl." He says with a wink.

I feel instantly better. Although Thresh is very big he is not a bloodless killer. In fact, he is very kind. One day while I was up in a tree I noticed him giving some food to a small boy who had none. It was a sacrifice because we have almost no food in district 11, and Thresh is big and requires more food than most people.

We are each shown our own rooms which consist of a sleeping area, a dressing area and a bathroom. I turn the taps and gasp when warm water flows out. We would never get warm water in District 11.

The water was one thing, but the speed of the train is another. It roars down the tracks and the landscape outside passes with blur.

Soon Ivy comes by my room and collects me for dinner. Even at the mention of the word my stomach gurgles loudly.

"Hungry are we?" She raises her purple eyebrows at me as we walk.

I simply nod in response.

The smell of the spread hits me before we actually step into the dining room. My mouth waters. When we actually clear the door into the room all I can see is delicious food. Chicken with creamy sauce, green beans, thick vegetable soups, and golden rolls.

Ivy leads me to my seat and I don't know where to start. Thresh already has a full plate and he is stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes. Ivy, Jasmine, and Victory stare at him as if he is an animal. I can't blame him; I want to stuff as much into my mouth as I can, but my mother has taught me better than that.

My eyes roam over the spread once more and they come upon something precious; a bright red apple. I harvest these every season and they look simply delicious. My family can't afford them so I have never tasted one before.

I pick it up and roll it around in my hands, feeling the smooth skin. I can't resist any longer. I take a huge bite and it tastes so _good. _The sweet juices fill my mouth and I swallow the pieces. I go in for another bite and it's even better than the first.

I eat a small slice of chicken and then some soup and I am full. My stomach is so used to being empty; it threatens to bring its new contents back up. I have no idea how Thresh manages to hold so much food. He is still eating when everyone else is finished.

Ivy curls her lips back in disgust as Thresh runs his fingers over the plate to collect any leftover chicken sauce.

"Now we watch the reapings." Ivy says politely as she guides the way into the next cart. I don't want to leave the food. I can't eat anymore but the smell is delicious.

I reluctantly followed and settled myself on one of the large chairs. The big television across the car begins to play the reapings in order from 1 to 12. Only a few of my future competitors stick out in my mind. The first is a monstrous boy from district 2, who when asked for any volunteers lunges for the stage. The next is a crippled boy from district 10. The last is a girl from district 12. Her sister had been called but she volunteered. Then the screen goes black.

"Best you two go get some sleep," Ivy advises as she stands to get to her own room.

At the moment I really felt like I need sleep. I didn't sleep well last night. I slowly make my way back to my little room and pull on a fluffy night gown. I fall into the comfortable bed and slowly unconsciousness finds me.


	3. Chapter 3

In my dreams I imagine myself high-up in the treetops, singing with my bird friends. But suddenly everything morphs and changes. The trees are dark and the birds are gone. I can hear people bellow me, calling my name. Something tells me that don't want to help me. Their flashlight beams sweep the surrounding trees. They are searching for me. I hop to the next tree because their beams now shine full force on the one I was just in.

Amongst the calling I can hear Thresh's voice and I realize I must be in the games.

The dream goes on like this for a while, me jumping from tree to tree, them uselessly calling my name and pointing their lights.

I wake up to Ivy Storm knocking on my door. She tells me to get ready for breakfast in her thick Capitol accent. Today she wears all yellow. She looks like a bird.

I am refreshed. Despite the scary dream, it was the best sleep of my life. I am so used to sleeping with two or more of my little siblings that it felt strange to have a bed all to myself. I pull myself from the large bed and peer out the little window across the room.

We are somewhere in another district, possibly seven, but I can't tell exactly which. We are moving too fast.

I walk into the bathroom and pause a moment in front of the shower. There is a control panel in front with just about a thousand different buttons. I am not sure which ones to press, and I don't want to ask, because that would make me seem even more childish than my height makes me seem, so I just push a different one in each section.

I end up being quite lucky with my selection. The water is perfectly warm, and I come out smelling like fresh rain water. Pleased with myself, I put on a pair of black pants and a warm green sweater and walk over to the dining room.

Again, before I even enter the car with the food the scent hits my nose. I feel quite full from supper last night, but I feel like I should take advantage of this food while I can. Their won't be chicken with sauce in the arena.

I emerge into to dining area to find Jasmine and Victory sitting alone, eating their breakfast. They will be our mentors. It's either we all train together, or Thresh and I each get a mentor to train on our own.

I sit down and instantly a plate of food is placed in front of me. It holds eggs, and different meats, rolls, and potatoes. I dig into the warm food gratefully.

"Which of us is going to be your mentor?" Victory asks.

I am slightly frightened of her. I have only heard of all the different things she can do with a knife. I am too young to have seen her games.

"Do you speak child?" She asks me again.

"Yes," I say once I have swallowed my potatoes.

She narrows her eyes a little. "Can you use weapons?"

I pause a moment, and figure that telling the truth would be best. I shake my head.

"She's yours," Victory says as she shoves away from the table. She takes a plateful of food and I am guessing it's for Thresh, and she leaves the cart.

I turn my gaze to Jasmine who is laughing a little. "She takes everything too seriously."

I can't force myself to laugh with her. She is not the one who will be risking her life in the arena.

'You have time to learn," She begins as she takes in my serious expression. "That is what I mean. The games are a very serious business, but you have time to learn weapons."

It makes more sense now. I nod and bite into my soft roll.

"The food is much better here, isn't it?" She asks me.

I nod.

Jasmine and Victory live in the victors square. They each have a large house and enough money to feed my family for years. She already has good food at home.

I remember hearing about Jasmine Icechanter. She was cunning and very small as a thirteen year old girl, much like me, only I am only twelve. She kept away from the bloodbath and immediately found a water source. She was smart about her food and shelter. Soon, she was one of the top three Tributes. The final two died at the feast. One of them, a boy from district 1, was able to finish off the other, a girl from district 4, but not before he was badly wounded. He bled to death. Jasmine didn't even have to kill a soul during her time in the arena. At first the Capitol was reluctant to announce her as the winner because there is nothing the Capitol loves more than blood. But, they could find nothing in the rules that was against not killing.

"You look like a runner Rue," She says quietly, breaking me from my memories.

"Yes," I admit. "I can run very fast."

She nods. "That will help you."

Then Ivy bursts into the cart holding a cup of dark coffee. It stinks up the breakfast.

"It won't be long now," She smiles brightly.

Just as she says this the train passes under a dark tunnel that seems to go on forever. It does not darken the inside of the train. There is continues electricity here, unlike our faulty connection in district 11. You can count on it in the wee hours of the morning, and during the Games. Everyone must watch the games, and every district receives perfect electricity.

The train slows a little and Thresh and Victory appear from the next car over. I watch as the stone tunnel wall turns into the Capitol. A tiny gasp escapes my lips. It is even better than on television. The buildings tower over everything and the sunlight glints off of the surface of them. Brightly coloured cars whiz by. Busy people walk along the streets, with their funny clothes and hair. People begin to point in wonder when they recognize our train as a tribute train. I feel the need to wave at these happy people, but then I remember that they only want to see my die a bloody death and I hold back.

"Oh, you are going to love the Capitol." Ivy begins to gush. "You will get to meet your stylists and their prep teams," She continues on but I tune her out.

I tune her out because I will _not _love the Capitol. It doesn't matter how pretty the city is, or how pretty my stylists will make me. Because in the end everyone just wants to watch me die.

**Please Review and Let me know what You think.**

**I love reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4

My stylists work the entire morning on my tiny body. I didn't think it would take this long, but it does. They pluck each hair that is out of place and they apply a light shimmering gold powder to my skin. They paint strange brown lines under my eyes. My hair is sprayed with something, I'm not sure what it is, but it turns my hair green.

"Trust me, you will look stunning," My stylist Yeis assures me when he notices my look of utter horror in the mirror when I see my hair.

After my hair is finished being sprayed and shaped I am to turn away from the mirror and I must not peek. Yeis makes sure I shut my eyes and then he slips something over my head. It must be a dress of some sort because it falls to the ground around my ankles.

The fabric rustles around for a minute while he adjusts everything.

"You may look now Rue." He whispers in my ear when he is finished.

"Oh," I say brightly. I understand the green hair now.

The dress is a nice bright green around the shoulders, and as it drapes to the ground it fades to a rich brown. I am supposed to look like a tree.

Yeis steps forward and perches his strange yellow hands onto my shoulders. "What do you think?" He asks me.

"I think I look beautiful." I tell him. The dress is made of something I can't even begin of having back in District 11. It feels expensive.

Each tributes opening ceremonies costume is supposed to reflect upon their district. Most years district 11 is naked with leaves glued all over their bodies. I am happy Yeis has come up with something unique.

He takes a step back from me and a look of sadness takes over his face when he thinks I am not looking. I know exactly why he is sad. It is because I am twelve and he knows that I will be one of the first to die. No one ever has faith in a twelve year old tribute. I feel slightly angered by the way he looks at me. I want to tell him that I am smarter than most twelve year olds. I want to tell him that I can run really fast, and that I know more about plants than anyone I know. I keep my mouth shut.

"Well then," He begins to say when he has collected himself. "It is time for the ceremony."

He leads me down into the lower level of the Remake Center where we meet up with Thresh and his stylist. He is dressed similarly to me. He wears simple brown pants and a green shirt. His hair is also green and it seems to bother him, as he keeps scraping bits off when his stylist isn't looking. It makes me giggle.

All of the tributes are loaded into their carriages which will pull them into the arena. I take my seat and stare blankly ahead. I am nervous to go out in front of the crowd, but I know my family will be watching and I want to make them proud.

I think of what they will be doing at this very moment. Tuning into the ceremony no doubt. But did they eat tonight? How much money is left? Have they been able to get up high enough in the trees to pull the last apples and earn some more money? That was usually my job.

I am pulled out of my worrying by the cart starting to move. Suddenly the pulsing music is all I hear. The cheering faces of the capitol are all I see. The crowd erupts in thunderous applause and I know it isn't for me, or for our costumes. It is all for Thresh. The Capitol knows he will be able to put on a bloody show for them all. They adore him. I shrink back in my seat a little and try to smile my best.

Suddenly the applause is even louder than before. I glance over at Thresh but he hasn't done anything.

I risk asking him. "Thresh, what just happened?" I whisper.

"District 12" He says simply with a shrug.

I glance back over my shoulder and all I can see is fire. The tributes _themselves _are on fire. Their capes and their headdresses hold tongues of flames that highlight their faces.

The crowd is yelling their names. They go wild for them.

Soon all of the carriages begin to fill the loop of the city circle. We are pulled right up to President Snow's mansion. The music cuts off when he steps onto his balcony. He begins his welcoming speech to all of the tributes and I try to compose my face, but I am worried sick. It's alright though; the cameras seem to be trained on the District 12 tributes. He is finished his speech quickly and Panem's anthem begins to play loudly. When it is over our horses are pulled into the training center that will house us until the games begin.

A sort of claustrophobia sets in when I am inside the building. This will be the last place I will see before I am in the Arena. My chest tightens and I want to go home. I want to curl up on my lumpy mattress, in my mother's arms, and have her sing to me all night. I whisper Mama's song under my breath and realize that there is no going home.

**Sorry that this is so short. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Beta

**Hey guys.**

**I am now a registered Beta Reader. I would love to read over some of your things so let me know f I could be of service to you. Check out my Beta profile and see if I can help you out. I may not be able to get back to you daily, I do try to have a life besides fanfiction, I have tons of school work and extracurricular stuff. I will try my hardest though.**

**Looking forward to being a Beta**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	6. New update sometime soon, I'm sorry

Hey Everyone, sorry for the interuption.

I would just like to apologize for neglecting this story and I am happy to let you know I will be going ahead with it.

Thanks for the immense amount of patience


End file.
